fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cassie Moats/if Papa Louie had a TV Series
if Papa Louie had a TV Series it'll be called "Papa's Showria" it'll be about The Chefs (and Greg, Nick, and Yippy). Main Characters *'Roy '- Papa Louie's nephew who's the Chef for the Pizzeria. *'Marty '- a guitarist for Scarlett and the Shakers who's the Chef for the Burgeria. *'Rita '- a movie-goer who's at the front counter at the Burgeria. *'Mitch '- the sleepy chef of the Taco Mia. *'Maggie '- the responsible chef of the Taco Mia. *'Alberto '- a soccer-player who's one of the two chef's for the Freezeria. *'Penny '- a high school student who's Alberto's girlfriend and another chef for the Freezeria. *'Cooper '- the cat-loving chef at the Pancakeria and has a cat named Cookie. *'Prudence '- the Pancakeria chef who spoils her dog Pickle. *'Chuck' - the "cool" chef for the Wingeria. *'Mandi Solary '- the parent like chef for the Wingeria. *'Taylor '- Chuck's roommate and best friend and the chef for the Hot Doggeria. *'Peggy '- a cowgirl and who's the front counter at the Hot Doggeria. *'James '- a handyman who's the chef of the Cupcakeria. *'Willow '- a gothic (yet lovable and nice) girl who's at the front counter for the Cupcakeria. *'Doan Buu '- a friend of Mandi's husband and the chef of the Pastaria. *'Utah Stateson '- a tour guide from Claypo island and another chef of the Pastaria. *'Tony Solary '- Mandi's husband and co-owner of Flipline Studios and chef at the Donuteria. *'Scooter '- The Local Tomboy and the chefette at the Donuteria. *'Nicholas "Nick" '- Mitch's best friend and used to be waiter at the Pastaria until the Donuteria opened up. *'Gregory "Greg" '- Cooper's nerdy kid brother who was the head waiter of the Pastaria until the Donuteria opened up. *'Yippy '- A Cute little Cookie Scout who is the little waitress at the Pastaria until the Donuteria opened up. she is sometimes the little sister figure of Prudence. Recurring Characters *'Papa Louie '- the owner of the Papa's Eateria franchise and Roy's uncle. *'Clover '- Marty's 13 year old sister. *'Nevada Stateson '- Utah's older sister. *'The Romano's '- the family band of the series and the destruction of there instruments are a running-gag in the series. they are: **'Little Edoardo Romano '- the 76-year old head of the family he is also the smallest and plays the bongos. **'Gino Romano' - Edoardo's giant overweighted nephew who's 35-years old and plays the double-bass. Yippy sees him as a fatherly figure. **'Bruna Romano '- Edoardo's daughter/oldest child who's 25-years old and is the bands accordion player, lead singer, band manager and promoter. she is also protective over her younger brother when it comes to dating women. **'Carlo Romano '- Edoardo's son/youngest child who's 20-years old and is the mandolin player of the band. he is also currentlly dating Cecilia. *'Olga' - Little Edoardo's new wife and owner of Olga's boarding house even though she and Edoardo are married she still lives in her boarding house. Big Pauly, Kahuna, Kingsley, Rico, Nick, Beth, Marty, Clover, Mitch, Penny, Katie and Ralphie lives in her boarding house. **'Big Pauly' - the owner of Pauly's Pepper's and one of Olga's boarders. **'Kahuna' (fourmally named''' Akamai') - Chuck and Taylor's cranky subject to torture and owner of the surf shack. it was revealed in "Stateson Family Reunion and Fat Kahuna's" he was born in a tribe but was taken away after his parents were killed. **'Kingsley '- the local comedian who is another one of Olga's boarders. the main reason why he's a boarder is because his house burned down unexpectedly. he is also friends with Big Pauly. **'Rico '- the chili maker who is another one of Olga's boarders. he is also best friends with Kahuna. *'Beth '- Nick's infant sister, Nick strongly takes care of Beth with perfect responsiblity. *'Calvin and Alvin''' - two boys from Samari Bay who normally puts the chefs in crises. *'Tonya '- a smart wiz girl who's Calvin and Alvin's damsel in distress for a friend. *'Katie '- a beautiful girl who acts like Nick's love interest she also has a infant brother named Ralphie 'who's Beth's love inerest. *'Xolo and Xandra - 'the local twins who pulls stunts on Greg, Nick, and Yippy. *'Sarge Fan! and Radlynn '- Greg and Cooper's next-door neighbor's. Episodes 'The New Girl in the Boarding House A Beautiful Girl named Katie and her infant brother Ralphie moves into the boarding house and Nick falls in love with her. 'Clover's new Addiction' Clover is starting to have a new addiction to Tropical Charms witch Marty is starting to worry that if this addiction goes to far Clover could die. in the end Clover's addiction ends. 'Willow's Nightmare' For six straight nights Willow has been having nightmares about pink and pretty stuff and hasen't been sleeping well because of this dream so the chef's call for Professor Fitz to fix her nightmare. 'How to wake up your fat Kahuna' Taylor and Chuck does there own little film called "How to wake up your fat Kahuna" witch evolves theme pulling wake up stunts on a napping Kahuna. 'Kiddie no Bad Dream' Nick, Greg, and Yippy keep having bad dreams about the Pastaria burning down. 'X Kids pranking' Xandra is starting to pull pranks on the citizens of Tastyville and Greg, Nick and Yippy had enough so they tried to get rid of her. 'Stateson Family Reunion and Fat Kahuna's' Utah and Nevada's parents decided to throw a family reunion to let there parents Emily and Stapleton meet eachother so they can try to make theme get married witch dismays Utah 100%, meanwhile Nick's threatned to share his and Beth's room with Kahuna because Edna is taking control of his room while her home is getting rebuilded and tells Nick about his depressing back story. 'Yippy and the Deep Freeze' Tastyville is undergoing a deep freeze and Yippy saves all the street animals before they die however Yippy was to busy she nearly froze to death however Gino found Yippy and took her in until he gets her mother's contact infomation only to learn from Yippy that her mother abandon her and her father died during war and the intire town of Maple Moutain took care of her until she went to Tastyville leaving Gino thinking about adopting her. 'Scarlett, the love nurse' Willow is in need of Love but everyone is taken so Scarlett comes to help her find love 'To the Rescue' Xandra kidnaps Yippy so Gino makes Nick and Greg rescue her 'Radley Fan!' Greg, Nick and Yippy notices that Sarge Fan! hasen't been into Sarge latley so they dig deeper to find out what's wrong with him. 'Sleepless little Yippy' Yippy hasen't been getting any sleep and winds up sleeping at the Romano's mansion witch dismays Carlo and Bruna. 'Kahuna's Child' After losing to a game of poker with Pauly, Kingsley, and Rico, Kahuna is forced to adopt a child he later adopts a fat girl named "Kiki" who shares his bitterness with Chuck. 'Dr. Clair' The Chef's and the Kids goes to Dr. Clair's for there check ups but when they saw Clair they notice she's been acting loopy. 'The Doctor and The Comedian' Kingsley has a high crush on Clair but he is worried so he makes Taylor go with him to the doctors. 'When Cupcakes Attack' The Chef's (minus Doan and Utah), Nick, Greg, Yippy, The Romanos and Clover gets warped to mount Munchmore on Cupcake Plains to save Cupcake humans from being turned into humanoid bee's. 'Yippy goes to the Hospital' Yippy gets an appendix so Penny takes her to the hospital. At first, Yippy hates it there, even getting angry at Penny for taking her there. However, she winds up enjoying herself even while she sleeps during her surgery!. 'Radlynn's bad Dream' Radlynn has a bad dream about losing Sarge Fan!. 'Stinky Situation' A Skunk has been let loose by the X twins and sprays themeselfs, Cookie, Pickle, Cooper, Prudence, All Four Romanos, and Yippy in particular. 'Karate Trio' Nick, Greg and Yippy have been nearly beaten to death by the X twins so the ask Ninjoy for Karate lessons. 'Breakfast at Penny's' Tastyville is undergoing a hurricane and everyone goes to the hurricane shelter Penny's parents built. 'The Powder Point Beauties' A Few days after the opening of the Dounteria, Gino Romano falls in love with the local Julep and Carlo Romano falls in love with the firewoman Ember. Category:Blog posts